


xxi. tired of these walls

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: @for_darkness_show_the_stars, you will hate meside note:if anyone likes these, you can incorporate them in a fic or anything, as long as you mention me in passing it's fine
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxi. tired of these walls

**Author's Note:**

> @for_darkness_show_the_stars, you will hate me
> 
> side note:  
> if anyone likes these, you can incorporate them in a fic or anything, as long as you mention me in passing it's fine

**xxi: 'tired of these walls'**

* * *

he always thought it would last longer. not forever - never forever, he wouldn't trap her like that - but still a long time. longer than right now.

they're engaged, and he loves katara, he really does, but he _is_ still firelord, and as much as he would like to, he can't spend his days with katara as much as she wants him to.

it's a turbulent relationship - though in no way comparable to what he had with mai - and they're both tiring from all this back and forth between them. 

(one thing that stays, though, is their love for each other, or at least his for her - he knows he'll always love her, as long as he lives, and in the spirit world, too.)

he's trying to grasp after her, but he knows it's a vain effort. apparently, he's doomed to this fate. always chasing after her, with a beat of delay. (never catching her.)

"zuko, you just don't get it! i'm so tired of these walls! and i don't mean it just literally. you're still shielding yourself from me, from everyone, even after all this time. why can't you just _trust me_ for once?"

the implication that he doesn't stings. but not as much as her words.

"have you ever even considered _why_ i have those barriers put up in the first place? that maybe there's a _reason_ behind all of this? oh no, apparently no one cares that i had to endure years of abuse at the hands of my father, of my sister. no one cares that maybe i did it because _i didn't have a choice_!"

she's speechless, shocked by his tirade. silent tears start rolling down her cheeks. "you think i don't care? i'm trying so hard, zuko, but this just won't work. if you're too blind to see how much this hurts... then it's over."


End file.
